


Fire + Ice = ?

by StanfouQueen



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Tobus. Alex has a bad day at work; Casey makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire + Ice = ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobus (asoldandtrueasthesky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoldandtrueasthesky/gifts).



> I hope you like it, Tobus! I tried hard to do the things you wanted.

Alex groans in frustration as she leaves the courthouse. Today, everything had gone about as badly as it possibly could. She’d lost a case that should have been a slam dunk, she’d been yelled at by Donnelly, and she’d fought with Benson and Stabler, again. And it’s _cold_ outside, snowflakes falling and coating her hair, and making her skin sensitive.

She heads to her apartment and gives a soft smile, knowing that as bad as her day had been until know, it will soon be much better. She has someone waiting for her at home, after all.

As the subway gets closer to her apartment, she begins to relax just a little. She is still overwhelmingly stressed by today’s events, but knowing that she will see Casey soon is helping her.

When she enters the apartment she removes her wet coat and boots, and then immediately heads for the living room. A gentle smile forms on her face, and she is delighted to see Casey lying on the sofa.

And she is even more delighted when she notices what Casey is wearing: Alex’s old, crimson Harvard hoodie.

She’d known Casey loved it, but never before had she worn the thing.

A quick laugh escapes her, and she walks forward, then sits at Casey’s feet. “I never took you for a shirt stealer,” she teases.

Casey grins up at her and replies, “Well, it _was_ cold.”

“Mm-hmm.” Alex says, smirking, eyebrows raised. “And we absolutely don’t have anything warmer than that hoodie… definitely not any blankets.”

“I already had the heater on,” Casey retorts. She enjoys the playful banter; it’s a more lighthearted use for their debate skills than what they do in court each day. “A blanket would have made it _too_ warm, but this hoodie is perfect.”

“If you wanted to wear my hoodie, all you had to do was ask,” Alex says playfully.

Casey laughs, shaking her head. “I’d rather beg forgiveness than permission,” she says, and in that moment the Casey that Alex knows from court shines through. She remembers watching the woman fight for her in Cesar Valez’s trial, twisting words to ensure the outcome she- they- had wanted, needed. Alex loves it, loves the fiery passion her girlfriend gives off. Warm and loving and protective, a perfect contrast to Alex’s icy, frosty demeanor.

“You don’t have to beg forgiveness,” she says, voice turning more serious, but still soft. “If you like it, wear it whenever you’d like. It’s yours.”

“Really?” Casey asks, tugging on the sleeve. “Just like that? Are you sick? You love this shirt.”

“I know.” Alex smiles, grabbing Casey’s hand. “But I like seeing you in it more than I like wearing it.”

“I’m honored,” Casey declares with exaggerated emotion, setting a hand over her heart.

Alex snorts, but doesn’t make a verbal reply. Instead, sighing, she leans back on the sofa, sliding her glasses off and setting them on the coffee table. She stretches her legs, wincing at the soreness in her feet.

Concerned, Casey asks, “rough day?”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Alex part groans, part sighs.

“Talk about it?” Casey offers, wrapping an arm around Alex’s shoulders.

Leaning into her girlfriend, Alex shakes her head. “Not right now. I’d rather just… sit here,” she says, setting her head on Casey’s shoulder and letting out a contented sigh.

Casey gently rubs Alex’s back, and she too falls silent. The two glance out the window, where snowflakes fall. Then an idea hits, and Casey grabs the remote, turning on the TV to put on It’s a Wonderful Life. As Alex gets settled in watching it, she stands and walks to the kitchen. Quickly she makes popcorn and hot chocolate for them. When they’re done, she carries the snacks into the living room, setting them on the table in front of the couch. “I thought you might need cheering up… and warming up,” she says, glancing at Alex’s slight shivers. She grabs the blanket they keep folded on the top of the sofa and hands it to her before sitting down and grabbing her cup of cocoa.

“Nothing’s better than a movie and snacks to warm up,” Casey offers, smiling at Alex.

Alex leans over to kiss Casey’s cheek. “Thank you. That was very thoughtful.” She settles back in, resting her head on Casey’s shoulder.

The two always take turns taking care of each other. Over the years they’ve found that they’re both broken in their own ways, but also strong in just as many. Alex feels lucky to have Casey in her life, her love and care, and to be able to give back to her. They need each other for support and balance.

“So… your case,” Casey murmurs, hesitantly. She knows it’s always risky to bring work home.

Alex wants to say, “not during the movie,” but she doesn’t want to shut Casey out either. Her ice queen tendencies have caused problems in their relationship before.

“I lost a case… the Castor one,” she says quietly. “It should have been an easy win, but… that friend of the rapist’s they got on the stand…” She shakes her head. “And then I had an earful from Donnelly.”

“I’ve done the same more than I can count,” Casey offers in consolation. She gently strokes Alex’s back. “You’re a good lawyer, Alex… better than that. The best prosecutor there is.”

Alex smiles sadly. “You’re just flattering me now. If I was the best, I wouldn’t’ve been stuck in Appeals.” She closes her eyes for a long moment, composing herself.

“The fact remains,” Casey says firmly, “that you’re great. You had a slip-up. We all do. But you’ll bounce back and be better than ever.”

Alex smiles, sad and weary, but also grateful, knowing the truth of Casey’s words. “Thank you, Casey,” she says softly, kissing her forehead. “I’m lucky to have you.”

“I’m lucky,” Casey says, returning the gesture.

The two return to their movie, holding hands and leaning close, letting the calm atmosphere slowly wash away the day’s stresses.

After all, fire cleanses, and ice soothes. Together they can heal any of their ills.


End file.
